De Feu et de glace
by Miya Morana
Summary: Les Mangemorts tentent de dresser des dragons, mais leurs efforts restent sans résultats. Ils décident alors de capturer le plus prometteur dresseur de dragon de l'Ordre, Charlie Weasley. LuciusXCharlie, dark!fic, Angst... Pré tome 7.
1. Introduction

**Titre:** De Feu et de glace  
**Auteur:** Miya Morana  
**Correctrice:** Khellar  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter  
**Pairing:** Lucius Malefoy/Charlie Weasley  
**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, bla bla bla…  
**Résumé :** Les Mangemorts tentent de dresser des dragons, mais leurs efforts restent sans résultats. Ils décident alors de capturer le plus prometteur dresseur de dragon de l'Ordre, Charlie Weasley.  
**Rating :** NC-17  
**Attention:** Slash, Dark!fic, Angst, manipulation psychologique, torture et tout le tralala. _Pas_ de non-con, toutefois.

**Notes:** Pré HP7. J'avais écrit cette fic pour une édition spéciale Méchants du fanzine Le Troisième Oeil. Cette édition spéciale à été repoussée, et repoussée, et n'a finalement jamais vu le jour. Par conséquent, cette fic non plus. Et honnêtement, c'est un texte qui fait tout de même plus de 10'000 mots, et dans lequel j'avais investi beaucoup de temps, d'énergie et de passion, et ça me faisait mal au cœur de savoir qu'il prenait virtuellement la poussière sur mon disque dur depuis plusieurs années. En effet, cette fic date de 2007!

J'ai donc décidé de la partager, _enfin_, avec vous.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Un bruit de pas sec résonnait dans le long couloir de l'aile Ouest. Un quelconque membre du Ministère ayant déjà mis les pieds au Manoir Malefoy vous dirait que l'aile Ouest est minuscule, une sorte de remise ne possédant en aucun cas un long couloir. C'est incroyable ce qu'on peut faire avec un peu de magie. Bon, d'accord, avec beaucoup de magie, et pas très blanche.

Depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, cette partie cachée du domaine familial des Malefoy servait de quartier général aux forces du Mal, et Voldemort lui-même logeait dans les meilleurs appartements du bâtiment. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui arpentait le couloir principal à ce moment-là. Non, il s'agissait du propriétaire des lieux, le puissant Lucius Malefoy, sa longue chevelure blonde rebondissant imperceptiblement sur ses épaules à chacun de ses pas. Le visage de l'homme était inexpressif malgré la douleur qui lui brûlait l'avant-bras gauche. La première chose qu'un Malefoy apprenait était de ne rien montrer, leçon que Drago n'avait pas retenue.

Lucius écarta feu son fils de ses pensées lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant la porte des appartements de son maître. L'aristocrate blond entra dans la pièce sur un ordre du Mage Noir. Il put constater avec irritation qu'il n'était pas le seul Mangemort à avoir été appelé. Severus Rogue, ainsi qu'un de leurs espions infiltrés au Ministère, un certain Thomas Shake, se tenaient au côté du tout-puissant sorcier maléfique. Un verre de vin bien entamé à la main, Rogue lui fit un sourire ironique lorsque Lucius entra dans la pièce, tendit que Shake, un vieillard de bien quatre-vingt-huit ans, le salua respectueusement de la tête. Le blond les ignora cependant tous deux, concentrant son attention sur l'homme, non, le surhomme qui trônait sur un haut fauteuil de velours vert sombre.

Voldemort avait toujours fasciné Lucius. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, l'homme était d'une beauté froide à couper le souffle. Ses yeux avaient déjà cette couleur écarlate si envoûtante, les traits de son visage étaient fins et réguliers et ses cheveux noirs et soyeux adoucissaient à peine l'aura de puissance et de cruauté qui se dégageait de lui. Le blond avait été honoré d'être choisi comme serviteur par un tel être, et lorsque celui-ci exigea qu'il lui cède son corps, il avait obtempéré à cœur joie. Pendant plusieurs années, il avait été le favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Rogue. Le génie en potions avait ravi l'attention de son maître en peu de temps et s'était révélé être un très bon espion. Lucius avait été vert de rage lorsque, après le retour à la vie du Mage Noir, celui-ci avait accueilli le Sang Mêlé à bras ouverts malgré les treize années que ce dernier avait passé auprès du Vieux Fou. Enfin, le blond devait bien l'admettre, Rogue s'était rendu bien utile en les débarrassant définitivement de Dumbledore...

« Ah, mon cher Lucius ! » s'exclama Voldemort. « Vous pouvez remercier Thomas ici présent ; grâce à lui j'ai une mission pour vous. Un peu de beaujolais ? » La bouche dépourvue de lèvres s'étirait en un sourire courtois alors que son propriétaire tendait un verre à pied au dernier arrivé.  
Lucius accepta le verre et le porta directement à ses lèvres en signe de confiance – vérifier qu'il ne contenait pas de poison à l'aide d'un discret sort de détection comme il le faisait généralement aurait signifié signer son arrêt de mort. Lorsqu'on était au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, on acceptait toutes ses décisions, quitte à y laisser sa vie.

Le blond écouta attentivement son maître lui apprendre que le Ministère était, depuis plusieurs années, en train de dresser, avec succès, des dragons pour l'attaque en Roumanie et que lui, Lucius Malefoy, allait mener l'expédition chargée de capturer les dragons dont le dressage était complet et de mettre hors-jeu, comme bon lui semblait, les dresseurs. L'aristocrate disposerait d'une trentaine de Mangemorts, force peu importante, mais Lucius s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il eut la mauvaise surprise d'être prié de se retirer avec Shake pour mettre au point son plan d'action alors que Rogue restait en compagnie de leur maître. Ne laissant nullement paraître la jalousie qui le rongeait intérieurement, il s'inclina respectueusement, déposa son verre à peine entamé sur une table basse et quitta la pièce en compagnie du vieil homme.

+++

Il faisait extrêmement froid à cette période de l'année en Roumanie, et l'équipe de dresseurs de dragons relançait toutes les deux heures de puissants sortilèges de réchauffement pour ne pas geler sur place. C'était l'un des ennuis de travailler quasiment tout le temps en extérieur, et cela toute l'année.

Un Boutefeu chinois passa trois mètres au-dessus des employés du Ministère de la Magie venu inspecter leurs progrès. Ceux-ci, pris de panique, se baissèrent en criant pendant que le monstre écarlate continuait son vol en direction d'une cabane en bois. Arrivé à environ vingt mètres de ladite cabane, il cracha un puissant jet de flamme et remonta en piquet. La cabane explosa sous la force des flammes et le Boutefeu retourna se poser non loin des employés du Ministère, encore un peu pâlots (voire un peu verts pour certains).

Kolyan McMarrec, l'Écossais dirigeant l'équipe de Roumanie, aida le vieux Thomas Shake à se relever tendit qu'un jeune homme roux couvert de taches de rousseur se laissait glisser du dos du dragon, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Shake. « Il semble bien jeune pour monter un dragon.

- Charlie Weasley est un de nos meilleurs dragonniers, et sans conteste notre meilleur dresseur également, » répondit McMarrec avec un air fier en regardant le rouquin caresser affectueusement les écailles de son dragon. « Il est le seul à pouvoir monter Deeg –le Boutefeu- sans que celui-ci ne devienne fou furieux. Malgré le fait qu'il ait à peine vingt-cinq ans depuis quelques jours, c'est principalement grâce à lui que nous avons pu former notre équipe de dix dragonniers. Tout à l'heure vous aurez une démonstration de vol de groupe. »

McMarrec s'excusa et se dirigea vers le jeune Waesley, sans doute pour aller le féliciter. Le Boutefeu s'était couché en boule, ses yeux mi-clos surveillant les employés du Ministère. Shake sentit le frôlement d'une cape d'invisibilité sur sa gauche et entendit Lucius Malefoy murmurer à son oreille : « Il me faut ce Weasley vivant. » Le vieil homme hocha affirmativement la tête et alla transmettre l'ordre aux quelques Mangemorts figurant dans la délégation tendit que Malefoy alla donner ses dernières instructions à ses hommes invisibles.

L'attaque fut fulgurante. Elle commença par une volée de Stupéfix sortis du néant qui immobilisèrent le dragon et son dragonnier, puis les Mangemorts apparurent. Les sorts fusèrent, mais les hommes du Ministère et l'équipe de Roumanie étant encerclés et ayant des traîtres en leur sein, ils ne firent pas long feu. En l'espace de dix minutes, ils gisaient tous sur le sol, morts.

« Combien de pertes ? » demanda Malefoy à Shake. « Coldman et Denver y sont passé, et Goyle est blessé, » répondit le vieil homme. « Que fait-on maintenant ?

- Vous, vous sécurisez Charlie Weasley. McNair ! » appela le blond. « Prends une quinzaine d'hommes et va capturer les derniers dragons ! Tue ceux qui les gardent ! » Lucius regarda ses hommes obéir à ses ordres puis se dirigea vers le dragonnier roux. Le jeune homme était évanoui sur le sol, ses mains ligotées dans le dos. Les lèvres de Malefoy s'étirèrent en un sourire mauvais. Voilà qui lui ferait un bel animal de compagnie.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre dans le long couloir de l'aile Ouest du Manoir Malefoy. On pouvait pour cela remercier Fobbery Malefoy qui, le 17 janvier 1587, s'était finalement décidé à faire insonoriser les cachots, fatigué qu'il était d'entendre les hurlements des Moldus enfermés dans les sous-sols.

Sans ces puissants sortilèges d'insonorisation, ce sont des bruits bien semblables qu'on aurait entendu cette semaine-là. En effet, même si Charlie Weasley était loin d'être un Moldu, ses cris de douleur n'avaient rien à envier à ceux des victimes de Fobbery.

Le dresseur de dragon était enfermé dans une cellule obscure et humide, enchaîné par les poignets au plafond. Sa chemise en lambeaux pendait sur ses épaules, dévoilant son torse musclé couvert des marques de fouet de McNair. Son pantalon de cuir était couvert de longues traînées de sang et râpé là où les genoux frottaient le sol de pierre du cachot. Ses cheveux roux, sales, pendaient lamentablement sur ses épaules, leur éclat lumineux terni.

Charlie ne criait plus. McNair avait quitté la cellule depuis un temps qui lui semblait impossible à déterminer, et le jeune homme était trop épuisé pour tenter de se débattre dans ses liens - il avait abandonné l'idée dans le courrant du deuxième jour. Ses lèvres étaient sèches et il déglutissait avec peine. Le collier noir qui lui enserrait le cou n'était pas pour aider. Charlie avait déjà entendu parler de ces colliers anti-magie portés généralement par les prisonniers en dehors d'Azkaban, mais c'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion d'en voir un de près. Enfin voir... On ne peut pas vraiment voir quelque chose qui nous enserre le cou, n'est-ce pas ?

Il lécha ses lèvres sèches et craquelées du bout de la langue dans une vaine tentative de les humidifier. Le 'plic plic' d'une goutte d'eau qui tombait d'une fissure du plafond ne faisait qu'attiser sa soif. Un bruit de grattement le couvrit l'espace d'une courte minute le temps qu'un rat d'égout traverse la cellule. Charlie n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir envier une telle créature avec autant d'intensité.

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit et le roux ferma les yeux, agressé par le flot de lumière qui pénétra alors la pièce jusqu'à présent plongée dans l'obscurité. Les muscles de son corps se tendirent, attendant les coups qui n'allaient pas tarder à venir. Il n'avait qu'un seul espoir : que McNair frappe si fort que les coups l'achèvent enfin.

Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'un doigt fin lui souleva fermement le visage et ouvrit les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Son esprit était tellement confus qu'il crut tout d'abord voir un ange agenouillé en face de lui, de longs cheveux blonds encadrant un visage fin aux traits obscurcis. Charlie se demanda un instant s'il était au Paradis, mais la douleur qui parcourait son corps indiquait qu'il était bien toujours en vie. L'homme pressa un verre contre ses lèvres et Charlie s'empressa de boire, s'étouffant à moitié avec l'eau fraîche. Il toussota avant de murmurer un « merci » reconnaissant d'une voix rauque.

« J'ai des questions à te poser, » déclara l'homme d'une voix calme qui sembla légèrement familière à Charlie. « Si tu me réponds avec honnêteté, tu pourras boire encore, et même manger à ta faim. Dans le cas contraire, je serai obligé de demander à Angus de reprendre son traitement, et je ne pense pas que tu en meures d'envie. Tu répondras à mes questions ?

- Oui, » croassa Charlie.

« Bien. » L'homme se tourna légèrement et Charlie pu enfin voir son visage. Lucius Malefoy remplit un autre verre d'eau et le fit boire encore un peu. « Je n'ai jamais vu de dragons aussi sereins en présence de sorciers que les tiens. Mes hommes peuvent aller et venir parmi eux sans qu'ils ne bougent d'une seule écaille. Vous avez vraiment fait un travail extraordinaire en Roumanie. » Lucius posa le verre sur un plateau posé sur le sol, à côté d'une assiette, d'une cruche et d'un bol. Il prit une compresse qu'il trempa dans le bol d'eau. Lentement, il commença à nettoyer le visage de Charlie en continuant son discours. « Cependant, il leur est impossible, à mes hommes, de toucher les créatures, et encore plus de les monter. Au moindre contact, les dragons deviennent agressifs, et nombre de mes hommes ont dû être soignés en toute urgence pour de terribles brûlures et coups de griffe. Comment se fait-il que tu puisses monter et diriger un dragon quand mes hommes ne peuvent même pas les effleurer ? »

Charlie envisagea pour une fraction de seconde ne pas répondre ou mentir. Mais c'était un jeune homme brisé qui était enchaîné dans cette cellule, et la douce sensation de la compresse que Malefoy appliquait sur son visage ne rendait que plus terrible par contraste la peur qu'il avait des coups de McNair.

« Les dragons... » commença Charlie, mais sa voix se brisa en une toux rauque. Malefoy déposa la compresse dans le bol dont l'eau se teinta de rouge et ramena le verre aux lèvres du roux. Charlie bu quelques gorgées. « Les dragons sont des créatures très sensibles aux flux magiques. Pour pouvoir toucher un dragon, il faut que celui-ci vous fasse confiance, et l'une des rares façons pour que ce soit le cas est de libérer son flux magique. »

Lucius fixa son prisonnier, cherchant à déterminer si le jeune homme disait la vérité ou non. Tous les sorciers savent que la magie coule dans le sang, mais qu'elle est également présente dans chaque cellule du corps d'un être dit 'magique'. À l'aide de certaines méthodes de méditation, il est possible d'apprendre à percevoir le flux magique dans son propre corps. Il est également possible de le libérer, de laisser libre cours à sa magie dans chaque parcelle de son être. On augmente ainsi sa perception à la magie extérieure à son corps, mais on devient alors extrêmement vulnérable. En effet, un sorcier qui a libéré son flux ne peut pas lancer de sort avant d'avoir reprit la maîtrise de sa magie, ce qui prend entre cinq et dix minutes suivant la puissance du sorcier.

Le blond repris la compresse sans mot dire et recommença à nettoyer le visage de Charlie, avant de continuer sur le cou. « Et pour les diriger ?

- Une fois qu'on a gagné la confiance d'un dragon et qu'on s'est... lié, en quelque sorte, avec lui, il nous autorise à monter sur son dos. Ensuite, c'est comme s'il lisait dans nos pensées. » Charlie toussa, et le verre d'eau rencontra une fois de plus ses lèvres.

« McNair ! » sonna la voix froide de Luius, et Charlie tressaillit. Le blond n'allait pas tenir sa promesse. Comme il avait été naïf ! il venait de trahir son camp et n'allait probablement pas tarder à mourir sous les coups de fouets. « Détache-le, » ordonna Malefoy en caressant d'une main douce mais forte la joue du dresseur de dragon.

McNair s'approcha et défit les chaînes qui emprisonnaient les poignets de Charlie. Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur le sol et Lucius déposa l'assiette devant lui. Le roux se saisit de la fourchette et tenta de piquer une des patates froides, mais sa main se mit à trembler et il lâcha le couvert. Malfoy ramassa la fourchette, piqua une patate et l'approcha de la bouche de Charlie. Celui-ci hésita une seconde puis ouvrit la bouche. Lucius passa vingt minutes à nourrir le roux en silence, lui faisant manger patates, jambon et haricots. Une fois l'assiette vide, il versa un autre verre d'eau. Il prit la main de son prisonnier dans la sienne et l'aida à boire.

Charlie avait cessé d'essayer de comprendre les agissements de son ravisseur. Il le regarda replacer le verre, la cruche d'eau et l'assiette sur le plateau qu'il fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette. Puis le blond se releva et le regarda. « As-tu envie de sortir de ce cachot, Charlie ?

- Oui, » répondit Charlie, surpris. Malefoy contait-il vraiment le libérer ? Le laisser partir ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un jeu tordu pour le démolir psychologiquement encore un peu plus ?

« Oui, Maître, » le reprit Lucius, et Charlie répéta :

« Oui, Maître.

- Es-tu prêt pour cela à m'obéir, aveuglément ? Manger quand je t'en donne l'ordre, dormir quand je t'en donne l'ordre, me servir en silence en toute occasion ?

- Oui, Maître, répondit Charlie après une seconde d'hésitation.

- Bien, déclara Malefoy, alors lève-toi et suis-moi. »

Charlie mobilisa toute son énergie pour se relever. Il fit deux pas et dû s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas tomber. McNair le regardait d'un air sadique, le fouet à la main n'attendant qu'une bonne excuse pour le frapper à nouveau. Le roux serra les poings et se redressa, mettant péniblement un pied devant l'autre pour suivre Malefoy qui sortait de la cellule. Il pouvait entendre McNair marcher derrière lui alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour suivre le blond dans les couloirs humides des sous-sols, ignorant les protestations de son corps fatigué. Il gravit péniblement plusieurs séries d'escaliers avant de déboucher sur un long couloir bien éclairé. L'air y était plus pur, et la lumière était celle du jour et non pas celle de torches. Ils avaient enfin quitté les sous-sols.  
Charlie suivit Lucius à travers le long couloir jusqu'à une petite porte. Le blond donna l'ordre à McNair de les laisser et ouvrit la porte. « Entre. »

La pièce était petite, meublée d'un lit étroit, d'une petite commode basse, d'une table et d'une chaise. Une porte ouvrait sur une petite salle de bain. Charlie lorgna le lit, n'ayant qu'une envie : s'y effondrer. Malefoy ferma la porte derrière lui et le regarda.

« Va te laver ! » ordonna-t-il en désignant la porte de la salle de bain. « Et ne remets pas tes vieux vêtements.

- Oui, Maître, » répondit Charlie en baissant les yeux.

+++

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, enfin propre, Charlie se sentait infiniment mieux, mais également infiniment plus fatigué. Ses muscles s'étaient détendu sous l'eau chaude, et il n'avait qu'une envie, dormir. Il sortit de la salle de bain ses vieux vêtements sous le bras, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Lucius l'attendait, assis sur la chaise. Désignant les vêtements, il lui ordonna : « Pose-les par terre.

- Oui Maître, » répondit Charlie en obéissant. Il regarda d'un œil morne le reste de ses vêtements partir en fumée sous le sort du blond. Sur un signe de Malefoy, il s'approcha. Lucius fit glisser sa baguette sur toutes les traces de fouet situées sur son torse, les faisant disparaître une à une.

« Retourne-toi.

- Oui Maître. »

Lucius fit également disparaître les marques situées dans son dos, retirant d'un geste distrait la serviette de bain de Charlie pour pouvoir effacer les marques descendant jusqu'à ses fesses. Le roux frissonna imperceptiblement sous le contact. Il se sentait complètement exposé, Lucius pouvait faire de lui n'importe quoi, et il n'avait ni la force physique ni psychologique de lui résister.

« Va te coucher et dors, » fini par ordonner Lucius, et Charlie se laissa tomber sur le lit avec reconnaissance. Malefoy plaça la couverture sur le roux avant de passer la main dans les cheveux couleur de feu. Charlie s'endormit en l'espace de quelques secondes, n'entendant même pas la clé tourner dans la serrure lorsque Lucius quitta la pièce.

+++

Charlie s'étira dans son sommeil et serra un peu plus l'oreiller dans ses bras. Qu'il était bon d'être à nouveau dans un vrai lit ! Il soupira d'aise avant de réaliser qu'il était réveillé. Il ouvrit tranquillement les yeux et son regard se posa sur Lucius Malefoy, assis sur la chaise à côté de son lit, qui l'observait.

« Assied-toi, » ordonna le blond et Charlie obtempéra. Le drap glissa de son corps, révélant sa peau pâle couverte de taches de rousseur, et le jeune homme ne fut que trop conscient de ne porter en tout et pou tout qu'un collier noir autour de la gorge. Ses joues se rosirent légèrement et il évita le regard couleur de glace de son 'maître'.

Lucius saisit l'assiette posée sur la table, prit la fourchette et piqua un petit morceau de viande avant de le tendre à Charlie.

« Je... je crois que je peux le faire tout seul, » balbutia Charlie. Il ne vit pas venir la gifle qui le laissa légèrement hébété, la joue rouge et brûlante.

« Ne parle que lorsque l'on t'a adressé la parole.

- Ou... oui Maître, » répondit Charlie. Lucius lui tendit à nouveau le morceau de viande et le roux ouvrit bien sagement la bouche, laissant Malefoy le nourrir comme on nourrirait un enfant.

« Debout ! » ordonna celui-ci lorsqu'il eut fini de manger. Charlie se leva, sentant le regard de l'homme plus âgé sur son corps. « Il y a des vêtements dans le tiroir du haut, » déclara le blond en désignant la commode. « Habille-toi.

- Oui Maître, » répondit Charlie et ouvrant le tiroir désigné. Il enfila prestement un short en cuir très court et une chemise de soie blanche qu'il commença à boutonner avant que Malefoy ne lui donne l'ordre de la laisser ouverte. Le blond se leva et ouvrit la porte.

« Suis-moi. »

Et Charlie, pieds nus, suivit Lucius Malefoy dans le couloir principal de l'aile Ouest.

+++

Il fallut très peu de temps à Charlie pour s'habituer à son nouveau rôle de serviteur, ou d' « animal de compagnie », comme disait Malefoy. Il suivait le blond partout, lui apportait à boire, les livres qu'il demandait ou les dossiers dont il avait besoin. Il était toujours très mal à l'aise de se faire donner la bectée, mais il ne comptait pas prendre le risque de se plaindre à nouveau ; il croisait bien trop souvent McNair dans les couloirs pour oublier ce qui l'attendait en cas de désobéissance.  
Lorsque Lucius ne lui donnait aucun ordre, il restait simplement debout dans un coin de la pièce, à attendre qu'on ait besoin de lui. C'était le cas ce jour-là ; il regardait le blond lire divers rapports, son esprit divaguant sur les beaux traits de son visage aristocratique, sur les grandes mains douces et fortes à la fois... Charlie tenta de se reprendre, ce n'était franchement pas une bonne idée de fantasmer sur son ravisseur, aussi séduisant pusse-t-il être.

Des coups secs se firent entendre à la porte du bureau et Lucius releva la tête. D'un geste de la main, il ordonna à Charlie d'aller ouvrir tendit qu'il rangeait rapidement les rapports dans le tiroir de son bureau. Le roux ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Severus Rogue. Il s'écarta promptement pour laisser passer son ancien professeur, baissant les yeux.

« Ah, Severus, je t'attendais ! » s'exclama Lucius sans pour autant se lever de son fauteuil. « Je t'en prie, assieds-toi. Tu prendras bien quelque chose ?

- Un verre de brandy, volontiers, » répondit Rogue en s'asseyant en face de Lucius. Ses yeux noirs et perçant ne cessaient de passer du blond au roux.

« Sers donc à Severus un vers de brandy, » ordonna Lucius.

« Oui, Maître.

- Que penses-tu de mon nouvel animal de compagnie ? demanda Malefoy à l'autre Mangemort.

- Tu l'as très bien dressé, » répondit Rogue en observant Charlie lui verser docilement un verre de brandy et le poser devant lui. « Il n'a jamais été aussi obéissant au temps où il était mon élève. Tu sais que sa disparition a porté un sacré coup au moral des troupes de Potter ? Ils sont persuadés qu'il est mort. »

Les deux hommes discutèrent ensuite de leurs soupçons quant à la loyauté d'un certain Henderson, décidèrent de l'exécuter par mesure de sécurité, puis Severus quitta la pièce, non sans un dernier regard impénétrable en direction de Charlie.

Lucius avait le visage fermé. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Rogue n'avait cessé de lorgner son animal de compagnie. Il connaissait bien l'homme plus jeune que lui, et savait parfaitement interpréter ses regards. Rogue voulait s'amuser avec le rouquin, et c'était hors de question. Un Malefoy ne partage pas.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

La loyauté de l'homme qui arpentait à présent le long couloir de l'aile Ouest du Manoir Malefoy avait souvent été remise en question par les deux camps de la guerre, mais jusqu'ici autant le camp de Dumbledore que celui de Voldemort avaient fini par décider qu'il était de leur côté. Ça avait été dur de regagner la confiance de Potter après la mort du vieux fou, il avait dû prouver que c'était Dumbledore lui-même qui lui avait ordonné de le tuer, sentant sa fin arriver. Merlin soit loué, le vieil homme avait laissé une lettre à Potter, expliquant au jeune homme la 'vérité' sur sa mort.

Severus Rogue n'était en réalité du côté de personne. Il prenait un malin plaisir à faire durer le plus longtemps possible la situation de conflit, retenant certaines informations, choisissant scrupuleusement lesquelles faire passer au camp adverse. Il avait en ce moment deux précieux as dans sa manche. Le premier de ces as était Charlie Weasley, que le camp de Potter croyait mort. Si jamais le morveux venait à douter de son allégeance, il pouvait toujours le 'sauver' et le ramener à l'Ordre du Phénix, il serait alors acclamé comme un héros et Weasley était trop détruit psychologiquement pour nier que Severus l'avait sauvé. Ce plan de sauvetage était la seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas cédé à la tentation et abusé du rouquin dans un recoin du Manoir. Il fallait dire que le jeune homme était incroyablement attirant, avec son petit short moulant, sa chemise ouverte sur son torse musclé et son air soumis.

Le deuxième as dans sa manche était Drago Malefoy, que le camp de Voldemort croyait mort. Malefoy junior avait échoué dans sa mission, il n'avait pas exécuté Dumbledore alors qu'il l'avait à sa merci. Il avait été condamné à mort par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et, selon toute vraisemblance, s'était suicidé en apprenant la nouvelle. En réalité, il s'était échappé à l'aide de Severus et avait trouvé refuge auprès de l'Ordre du Phénix qui avait fini, à l'instigation de Rogue, par lui accorder sa clémence. Si Voldemort venait à douter de sa loyauté, le maître en potions comptait lui apprendre que le blond était toujours en vie, prétendant que l'Ordre le lui avait caché car ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance à cent pour cent. Voldemort serait furieux, certes, mais lui ordonnerait probablement de se débarrasser une fois pour toute de Malefoy junior. Severus prouverait alors sa loyauté en ramenant la tête de Drago Malefoy. Jamais le camp de Potter ne le soupçonnerait du meurtre puisque c'était lui-même qui leur avait amené le blond.

Severus fut distrait de ses pensées par l'un de leurs objets, justement, à savoir Charlie Weasley. Le roux avait un plateau à la main, sur lequel se trouvait une bouteille de vin et un verre à pied ; il avait probablement été envoyé chercher la bouteille par Lucius. Le jeune homme regardait d'un air intrigué un des nombreux tableaux qui ornaient les murs du couloir. Severus, silencieux comme toujours, se glissa derrière lui et commenta l'œuvre qui leur faisait face.

« Saisissant de réalisme, n'est-ce pas ? » Il sourit au sursaut du roux. « Il a été ensorcelé pour que ses sujets ne puissent pas quitter le tableau, ce qui est plutôt rare. Il est surprenant de trouver un tableau des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard ici, on aurait pu croire qu'un tel objet aurait eu sa place au château, n'est-ce pas ? » Severus parlait d'une voix calme, un peu hautaine, comme s'il énonçait les caractéristiques d'une de ces chères potions. Son torse frôlait le dos de Charlie qui était tendu comme la corde d'un arc. « J'ai entendu ce cher Lucius et le Seigneur des Ténèbres en discuter, une fois. Il a été peint par Ambrosius Malefoy, qui était fortement lié d'amitié avec Salazar Serpentard... Certaines rumeurs veulent même qu'ils aient été amants... Quoi qu'il en soit, cela explique la présence de ce tableau au Manoir Malefoy. Ai-je satisfait votre curiosité, Mr Weasley ?

- Ou... oui professeur, » répondit Charlie. À ce moment précis, une porte voisine s'ouvrit sur un Lucius Malefoy extrêmement agacé de ne pas voir son Pineau des Charentes arriver. Ses yeux glacés se fixèrent sur Rogue et il ordonna d'une voix aussi froide que son regard à son animal de compagnie de cesser de lambiner et de lui apporter son vin. L'ancien directeur des Serpentard lui sourit narquoisement et laissa volontairement son regard se balader sur le remarquable fessier de son ancien élève de façon on ne pouvait plus évidente. Il ricana doucement lorsque le blond claqua la porte derrière lui et continua son chemin.

+++

Il y avait un moment que Charlie redoutait chaque jour dans la routine de Lucius Malefoy. C'était l'heure du bain. Tous les soirs, avant d'aller se coucher, le blond aimait se relaxer dans l'eau chaude. Charlie devait bien sûr l'accompagner dans la salle de bain et l'aider à se déshabiller. Il découvrait chaque soir cette peau pâle et douce, ce corps ferme et svelte qui le fascinait, ainsi que le membre impressionnant de son 'maître', niché dans un écrin de poils blonds. Le roux avait honte de la réaction de son propre corps, honte du sang qui affluait dans son propre sexe pour le faire gonfler de désir. Et chaque soir, il cachait son érection derrière les vêtements de Malefoy qu'il gardait pliés sur son bras.

Ce soir-là, Lucius s'était montré très froid envers son 'animal de compagnie', bien plus que d'habitude. Il en avait assez de voir Rogue tourner autour de sa propriété, et se disait qu'il était probablement temps de marquer son territoire. Il ignorait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait plutôt, d'ailleurs... Une petite voix lui souffla que c'était parce qu'il tenait plus à son précieux rouquin qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il envoya la voix balader et tourna la tête vers Charlie.

« Poses ces vêtements sur une chaise et viens par ici !

- Ou... oui Maître, » répondit le roux, la voix légèrement tremblotante. Délicatement, il posa les somptueux vêtements de Malefoy et s'approcha de la baignoire, la gorge nouée. Qu'allait donc faire son 'maître' en voyant son état ? Allait-il le faire battre à nouveau ? Allait-il lui faire des réflexions humiliantes sur combien son esprit était dépravé pour qu'il ait de telles réactions physiques à la nudité de son ravisseur ?

Lucius regarda sa proie approcher et fut surpris de noter la bosse bien visible dans le short en cuir de son 'animal'. Intéressant. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire prédateur. Ça n'allait rendre le jeu que plus amusant.

« Savonne-moi ! » ordonna-t-il, désignant une lavette et un savon posés sur le bord de la baignoire.  
Charlie obéit, surpris. L'homme avait pourtant bien vu... Il trempa la lavette dans l'eau du bain et frotta le savon. Puis, ne sachant trop par où commencer, il regarda Lucius d'un air un peu perdu.

« Un instant, » fit ce dernier, comme s'il venait juste de se rappeler un détail. « Le cuir et l'eau ne font pas bon ménage, élève ton short avant de me laver. Tu commenceras par le torse. »

Ce serait donc l'humiliation. En inspirant profondément, Charlie défit la fermeture éclaire de son short libérant ainsi son érection à présent douloureuse. Il pouvait sentir le regard du blond et attendait la réplique cinglante qui ne vînt pas. Alors, lentement, il retira le short et reprit la lavette savonneuse.

Le roux se pencha légèrement au-dessus de la baignoire pour atteindre le torse finement musclé qui dépassait de l'eau. Un pan de sa chemise glissa et s'imbiba du liquide chaud. En se mordant distraitement la lèvre inférieure, Charlie commença à caresser les pectoraux du blond en de longs mouvements. Il dû se pencher un peu plus pour atteindre l'autre côté du torse, et son sexe tendu se frotta contre le marbre froid de la baignoire, provoquant chez le dresseur de dragons un léger sifflement.

Lucius avait toute la peine du monde à ne pas simplement tirer le rouquin dans l'eau et l'empaler sur son membre tendu. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, voir le jeune homme tenter d'agir comme si de rien était alors qu'il frottait discrètement son érection contre la baignoire était un supplice délicieux.

Il se redressa, décollant son dos de la baignoire, et Charlie se déplaça pour aller lui frotter le dos. C'était succulent. Lucius laissa un « Mmmmmh » détendu échapper à ses lèvres et entendit la respiration du rouquin se bloquer. Une fois que ce dernier eut fini de laver et rincer le haut de son corps, Malefoy se leva, dévoilant par là même son état d'excitation au regard écarquillé de son serviteur qui en resta bouche bée. Il le regarda d'un air amusé avant de déclarer :

« Les jambes.

- Oui Maître, » se reprit Charlie et il commença à frotter les mollets fermes de Lucius. En l'espace de quelques secondes, le roux avait enfin compris qu'il allait passer à la casserole. Il était à la fois terrorisé et excité par l'idée. Certes, il avait déjà couché avec des hommes en de nombreuses occasions, mais il préférait généralement la position dominante, or quelque part il doutait fortement que ce soit ce que Malefoy avait en tête. Et si Charlie avait déjà, à l'occasion, joué un rôle passif dans des ébats masculins, aucun de ses partenaires n'avait été aussi... imposant que son 'maître'.

La lavette remontait lentement le long des cuisses, et Charlie se retrouva bientôt face à un dilemme. Nettoyer le membre tentateur qu'il avait en face de lui ou les fesses fermes et rebondies ? Passant la langue sur les lèvres, il entreprit de frotter doucement le postérieur du blond qui écarta légèrement les jambes pour lui faciliter la tâche. Lucius gémit doucement lorsqu'il frotta son intimité, et ce son fit pulser le membre tendu de Charlie.

Lorsque le roux approcha la lavette du sexe de Malefoy, ce dernier lui saisit le poignet pour arrêter son geste.

« Pas avec ça. Nettoie-moi avec ta langue, » ronronna-t-il. La respiration de Charlie se coupa une seconde et le blond lui sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Oui Maître, » lâcha finalement le rouquin dans un souffle avant de rapprocher son visage de la virilité fièrement dressée de l'homme. Avec une très légère hésitation, il sortit sa langue et lécha le dessous du sexe de son 'maître'. Il entendit un soupir échapper aux lèvres du blond et une main se posa dans ses cheveux flamboyants. Sa langue atteignit le gland, et Charlie saisit une des hanches de Malefoy pour se soutenir alors qu'il embrassait tendrement et de façon experte la partie si sensible du membre du blond. Il laissa ensuite sa langue glisser sur toute la longueur dure un moment avant de le prendre en bouche.

Mmmmmmh, son animal de compagnie était vraiment doué, il avait apparemment déjà fait cela auparavant. Ignorant la pointe de jalousie que l'idée provoqua chez lui, Lucius entremêla ses doigts dans les cheveux doux et soyeux. C'était délicieux. Mais il voulait plus, bien plus.

« Stop ! » ordonna-t-il, et son serviteur laissa le membre dure glisser hors de sa bouche et leva les yeux vers lui, surpris. Lucius se rassit dans la baignoire et ordonna au roux de l'y rejoindre.

« Oui Maître, » répondit Charlie. Il passa une jambe par-dessus le rebord de la baignoire, plus conscient que jamais de ne porter qu'une chemise ouverte et mouillée et son tour-de-cou noir. L'eau était extrêmement chaude, mais le roux n'osa pas lambiner pour autant. Il s'agenouilla dans l'eau, assis sur ses talons, face à Malefoy qui arborait un sourire que Charlie ne pouvait que qualifier de pervers.

« Allonge-toi sur le dos, » exigea le blond, et Charlie obtempéra. Sa nuque rencontra le bord de la baignoire, le tissu de sa chemise se mit à flotter autour de lui, et il sentit Malefoy lui écarter les jambes pour venir se glisser entre. Son 'maître' lui souleva le bassin, et Charlie agrippa les bords de la baignoire, passant chacune de ses jambes par dessus le marbre pour donner un meilleur accès à l'homme puissant qui le regardait à présent, une étrange lueur dans son regard de glace.

Lucius admirait le jeune homme entre ses mains. Le roux était la luxure incarnée, avec sa chemise blanche à présent transparente qui collait sur on torse finement musclé et flottait dans l'eau autour de lui, ses taches de rousseur qui couvraient sa peau, son sexe dressé qui pointait hors de l'eau surtout cet air de totale dévotion affichée sur son beau visage. Il glissa un de ses longs doigts fins contre l'intimité du rouquin, le frôlant du bout de l'ongle avant de le pénétrer lentement. Son 'animal de compagnie' se cabra de désir lorsqu'il glissa un second doigt dans l'orifice étroit, et il entreprit de l'élargir à l'aide de petits mouvement en ciseau. Charlie se mit à gémir de façon délicieuse quand un troisième doigt entra en lui et que l'un d'eux frôla sa prostate. Il se tendit cependant un peu en sentant un quatrième doigt se faufiler dans son intimité. La légère douleur passa cependant bien vite et il se remit à gémir.

Charlie geignit lorsque les doigts habiles le quittèrent et rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé sous le flot de sensations pour voir Malefoy se positionner entre ses cuisses. Il pouvait sentir le sexe imposant du blond contre son intimité, et ça le rendait fou de désir.

« Supplie-moi, » ordonna Lucius d'une voix basse et légèrement rauque.

« S'il vous plait !

- S'il vous plait, qui ?

- S'il vous plait Maître !

- S'il vous plait, quoi ?

- S'il vous plait, prenez-moi, Maître ! » cria presque de frustration le roux.

Lucius daigna obtempérer et, d'un vif coup de rein, glissa entièrement d'un seul mouvement dans le fourreau de chair. Charlie ferma les yeux avec un petit cri de surprise, mais le blond lui ordonna de les rouvrir.

« Je veux que tu ne me quittes pas du regard.

- Oui, Maître, » souffla Charlie. Malefoy commença alors de lents vas et viens en lui, qui arrachèrent des gémissements incontrôlable des lèvres du roux. Leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas, ils étaient tous deux fascinés par la lueur de désir et de plaisir qui brillait dans le regard de l'autre.

« Tu aimes ça, pas vrai ? » demanda soudainement le blond. « Tu aimes sentir mon sexe pénétrer dans ta chair, te marquer de mon sceau.

- Ou... oui Maître, » admit Charlie. Puis Malefoy modifia légèrement sa position et chacun de ses coups de rein atteignirent la prostate du roux, lui faisant voir des étoiles. Il fallut peu de temps au jeune homme pour atteindre l'orgasme, et il jouit en criant :

« Maître ! »

Sa semence éclaboussa son ventre alors que les spasmes de la jouissance le faisaient trembler. Lucius, lui, sentant l'étau de chair se resserrer autour de son membre, s'enfonça profondément dans le corps du rouquin et jouit à son tour dans un râle de satisfaction. Puis, sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, le cerveau encore un peu embrumé de sensation, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Charlie qui répondit immédiatement au baiser, s'agrippant à son cou. Lorsqu'il se séparèrent, le rouquin était à but de souffle, les joues rougies.

D'une voix froide, Lucius lui ordonna de sortir du bain et de se rhabiller. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'avoir prit ? Un Malefoy n'embrasse pas.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Un son de froissement de cape se faisait entendre dans le long couloir principal de l'aile Ouest du Manoir Malefoy alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avançait d'un pas rapide en direction des appartements de son hôte et serviteur. Il ouvrit la porte, aperçut le blond, et un petit sourire étira ses très fines lèvres. Son fidèle Mangemort était assis dans un fauteuil de velours vert, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux clos. Sa chemise noire était ouverte sur son torse pâle, et, agenouillé entre ses jambes écartées, un jeune homme roux semblait fort occupé. Sa tête montait et descendait en un rythme cadencé et Voldemort se déplaça légèrement de façon à pouvoir voir le jeune animal de compagnie du blond engouffrer le sexe de celui-ci, lui procurant des caresses buccales fort agréables à en croire les sons qui échappaient de la gorge de Malefoy. De son point d'observation, il nota avec surprise l'érection du fils Weasley, clairement visible emprisonnée dans le petit short de cuir. Il sourit en jetant un coup d'œil aux mains du rouquin, qu'il tenait dans son dos. Il n'avait probablement pas obtenu la permission de se toucher.

Les yeux couleurs de glace de Lucius s'ouvrirent soudainement et il vit son maître qui l'observait avec attention. Sous le regard rouge sang du Seigneur des Ténèbres combiné aux caresses de son esclave personnel, il jouit dans un cris rauque. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la nuque du roux, le maintenant en place alors qu'il avalait sa semence. Une fois qu'il eut tout avalé, Charlie laissa le membre redevenu mou glisser entre ses lèvres, le remit en place et ferma la braguette de son maître. Il se raidit légèrement en entendant la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Quel bel animal de compagnie tu as là, Lucius. Il me semble fort talentueux. »

Lucius resta silencieux. Il savait que si Voldemort le lui demandait, il devrait lui prêter son jouet, mais un puissant sentiment de possessivité l'habitat soudain. Le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu était à lui, et à lui seul !

Mais l'homme aux yeux rouges ne poussa pas la question plus loin et, s'asseyant dans un fauteuil faisant face à celui du blond et lui demanda comment avançait le dressage des dragons.

« Nos hommes progressent bien, je pense que d'ici deux ou trois semaines nous pourrons presque tous les envoyer attaquer Poudlard et le Ministère.

- Presque tous ? » releva Voldemort d'un ton glacial.

« Le Boutefeu chinois nous pose quelques problèmes, My Lord. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit puisse dompter ce monstre. Il a déjà tué trois de nos hommes et gravement blessé cinq autres. »

Lucius caressait distraitement les cheveux de feu de son animal de compagnie qui se tenait toujours à genoux devant son fauteuil. Charlie gardait le visage résolument tourné vers le sol, si bien qu'aucun des deux hommes ne remarqua le minuscule sourire qui étira ses lèvres un court instant. Ainsi aucune de ces brutes de Mangemort n'avait réussi à se faire accepter de Deeg. Ça ne l'étonnait pas, il avait toujours été le seul que le Boutefeu acceptait, et encore ! Il arrivait que le dragon ne soit simplement pas d'humeur à jouer avec un humain pour que le rouquin passe à deux doigts d'une nouvelle brûlure.

Le nom de Harry attira son attention. Flûte ! Avec ça il avait perdu le fil de la conversation. Que disaient-ils ?

« Potter viendra lui-même m'affronter dans un peu plus de deux semaines, lorsqu'il pensera avoir détruit la dernière de mes créations. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il sache où me trouver. Fais en sorte que les dragonniers soient prêts d'ici-là !

- Bien, Maître, » répondit Lucius en inclinant légèrement la tête. Comme Voldemort ne répondait rien, il continua. « Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous, Maître ? »

Les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres se posèrent sur Charlie un moment, un sourire pervers étira ses lèvres fines, puis il secoua imperceptiblement la tête en voyant la main du blond se crisper sur l'épaule du roux.

« Pas pour aujourd'hui, mon cher Lucius. Mais un de ces jours, je t'emprunterai ton petit animal de compagnie, il me semble fort talentueux. »

Lucius s'inclina à nouveau légèrement en signe de soumission à son maître, mais ses yeux étaient durs comme de la glace.

Lorsque Voldemort eut quitté la pièce Lucius soupira, regarda Charlie et lui demanda de lui apporter la bouteille de whisky et le bol de glaçons.

« Oui, Maître, » souffla le rouquin en se relevant. Il déposa verre, bol et bouteille sur un plateau en argent et le présenta à Lucius, qui se servit généreusement avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres et de le vider d'une traite. Le blond secoua les glaçons au fond du verre d'un air pensif.

« Pose le plateau, » ordonna-t-il.

« Oui, Maître, » répondit le roux en posant le plateau sur une petite table basse.

« Ici ! »

Charlie obéit et vint se placer juste devant son maître, toujours assis sur le fauteuil. Les mains pâles firent glisser sa chemise au sol avant de faire subir le même sort au short. Un doigt effleura le sexe à moitié dressé du roux, infime caresse qui le fit frissonner.

Lucius attrapa un glaçon dans son verre et se leva, se trouvant ainsi à quelques centimètres du corps nu de son esclave personnel. Il fit courir le glaçon sur les lèvres entrouvertes du rouquin.

« Lèche ! »

Charlie obéit docilement, léchant le goût de whisky sur ses lèvres, suçotant le glaçon et les doigts chauds qui le tenaient. Il vit le blond prendre un autre glaçon dans son verre et sentit la morsure du froid dans son cou. Une goutte d'eau se faufila sous son collier, provoquant une petite décharge étrange de magie qui le fit frissonner à nouveau.

Lucius fit glisser le glaçon sur son torse et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il embrassa Charlie presque tendrement tout en promenant le glaçon sur ses tétons, son nombril, son bas-ventre...

Charlie sursauta lorsque la morsure froide du glaçon toucha son sexe. C'était douloureux et excitant à la fois. Le glaçon finit de fondre et Lucius fit aller et venir sa main mouillée sur le membre tendu du roux tout en lui mordillant le cou. Il fit le tour de Charlie et se plaça dans son dos.

Le blond fit courir un nouveau glaçon le long de la colonne vertébrale du rouquin, lentement, presque amoureusement. Il sentait le corps musclé trembler sous ses doigts mouillés alors qu'il caressait l'intimité de son esclave. Leur respiration était haletante, lourde d'une tension sexuelle presque palpable, et l'érection du blond comprimée dans son pantalon était presque douloureuse. Il prit le dernier glaçon et jeta le verre vide à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Charlie entendit le verre se briser et son maître ouvrir son pantalon. Une main froide, mouillée, lui ordonna de se pencher et il attrapa les accoudoirs du fauteuil devant lui, exposant ses fesses tendues au blond. Un petit cri lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Lucius enfoncer le dernier glaçon en lui. La sensation était incroyable. Il pouvait sentir le glaçon fondre en lui, le froid était presque douloureux mais d'une manière pas si désagréable. Puis le sexe du blond le pénétra d'un coup, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur. Il était tellement grand ! Charlie sentit le glaçon heurter sa prostate au deuxième coup de butoir et un hoquet de plaisir lui échappa. Lucius glissait en lui avec passion, et une de ses mains se saisit de son sexe tandis que l'autre lui agrippait fermement le bassin. Il pouvait entendre le blond gémir des « À moi ! Tu es à moi ! » dans son dos, sentir le pantalon ouvert et la chemise de l'homme heurter ses fesses à chacun de ses coups de reins, et lorsque la semence chaude se mêla en lui au froid du glaçon fondu, le dresseur de dragon jouit à son tour maculant de son sperme le sol et la main du blond.

Lucius se laissa tomber sur le sol et fit signe à Charlie de l'y rejoindre avec la bouteille. Le roux s'agenouilla à côté de lui et le regarda boire, la tête en arrière exposant les veines de son long cou pâle, la pomme d'Adam montant et descendant avec chaque gorgée, les longs cheveux blonds cascadant sur les épaules musclées. Lucius Malefoy était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Le Mangemort posa ses yeux de glace sur Charlie et lui fit signe de poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Il se mit à caresser les cheveux de feu du jeune homme, comme on caresserait un chien ou un chat venu se poser sur nos genoux. Avec affection.

« Il faudra bien que je te prête au Maître, » soupira-t-il.

Charlie se raidit mais jugea plus prudent de ne rien répondre.

« Il faudra que tu lui obéisses au doigt et à l'œil, sinon il te tuera sur-le-champ. Ou te torturera un peu avant. Au doigt et à l'œil, compris ?

- Oui Maître.

- Et que tu montres de l'enthousiasme, également, mais le Maître est très doué, ça ne devrait pas être un problème... »

Encore une fois, Charlie garda le silence. Il ferma les yeux, tentant désespérément de ne pas s'imaginer la scène, se concentrant sur la main douce et chaude qui le caressait. Il entendit Lucius boire une nouvelle gorgée.

« Quel homme, le Maître ! Savais-tu que pour s'assurer l'immortalité, il avait séparé son âme en sept parties ? La création d'un Horcruxe demande une puissance et un savoir-faire extraordinaires, et lui en a fait six ! Et ce maudit Potter qui détruit ces chef-d'œuvres les uns après les autres... Mais il n'aura pas le dernier, oh ça non ! Nous l'avons persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un coffret que nous avons caché et protégé comme les autres Horcruxes, et quand il l'aura détruit, il viendra ici, pensant pouvoir tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il lèvera sa baguette, lancera un sort mortel qui n'atteindra pas le Maître mais ricochera et tuera ce gamin insolant pour de bon ! Et il mourra ici, sans comprendre, à quelques pas seulement du dernier Horcruxe que le Maître m'a confié. Quelle belle ironie ! »

Charlie frissonna. Ainsi son dernier espoir de liberté partait en fumée. Il était condamné à être l'esclave de cet homme pour le restant de ses jours. Le pire dans cette histoire était qu'une partie de lui était satisfaite de la situation, en était heureuse. Le roux se dégoûtait lui-même de trouver du plaisir auprès de son 'maître', d'apprécier sa compagnie et même, s'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, de l'aimer un peu. Une unique larme roula sur son visage, cachée au regard de ce monstre qui était devenu le centre de son monde.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Charlie avançait à pas lents dans le long couloir de l'aile Ouest du Manoir Malefoy. Ses muscles le faisaient souffrir. S'il avait trouvé le membre de son maître impressionnant, il n'était rien en comparaison de celui de Voldemort. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été loin d'être doux avec lui...  
Le roux frotta ses poignets endoloris là où il avait tiré sur ses liens. Les marques seraient visibles pendant un certain temps. À chaque pas, ses hanches lui faisaient mal là où Voldemort s'était agrippé à lui pour le pénétrer violemment.

Le dresseur de dragon s'arrêta et s'appuya contre le mur pour se reposer un peu. Il ferma les yeux et les événements de la soirée lui passèrent devant les yeux par flashs. Voldemort lui ordonnant de le sucer, Voldemort éjaculant sur son visage au moment où entrait Rogue, Voldemort lui ordonnant de sucer Rogue, Voldemort qui le prenait violemment en même temps, la douleur, le plaisir, le goût amer de la semence de Rogue, Rogue qui l'attachait au lit, Voldemort qui le reprenait avec force après avoir congédié Rogue, Voldemort qui le léchait, Voldemort qui le mordait, Voldemort qui le griffait, Voldemort qui le pénétrait, Voldemort qui l'embrassait, douleur, plaisir, jouissance, et Voldemort qui se déversait en lui.

Charlie rougit furieusement en sentant un début d'érection se manifester. Honteux, il respira profondément pour se calmer et repris sa marcher douloureuse. Il n'avait qu'une envie, aller prendre une bonne douche et se coucher, mais Lucius lui avait ordonné de le retrouver dans son bureau une fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en aurait fini avec lui.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, son cœur manqua un battement. McNair discutait avec le blond, sa main caressant distraitement le fouet rangé à sa ceinture. La période de torture que l'homme lui avait fait subir lui revint à l'esprit et il eut peur que son maître ne se soit lassé de lui et ait décidé de le rendre à son tortionnaire initial.

Les deux hommes ne semblaient même pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

« Nous n'arrivons pas à l'ouvrir, » disait McNair en montrant un grand paquet brun posé sur une table basse. « Les sorts de protection sont très puissants mais ne semblent être appliqués qu'au carton...

- Et c'est pour ça que tu me déranges à une heure pareille ? » répliqua Lucius d'un ton énervé.

« Je voulais juste vous emprunter votre Coupetout, le Seigneur des Ténèbres attend cette livraison depuis plusieurs jours et si je lui amène le colis fermé, Ça va sûrement être désagréable...

- Tu me devras une faveur, » répondit Lucius avant de se saisir d'un magnifique ouvre lettre en argent posé sur son bureau et d'ouvrir le paquet comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de sorts de protection. McNair le remercia d'un hochement de tête, reprit le carton dorénavant ouvert et quitta la pièce, passant à quelques centimètres à peine de Charlie qui baissa les yeux pour éviter son regard.

Le roux releva la tête après avoir entendu la porte se refermer. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Lucius qui le regardait de la tête aux pieds.

« Approche !

- Oui, Maître, » répondit Charlie.

Malefoy observa la démarche précautionneuse de son animal de compagnie. Lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta devant lui, il put voir les marques de morsure dans son cou. Son regard se fit glacial. Il sortit sa baguette, releva d'un doigt le menton du rouquin et commença à effacer les marques qu'avait laissé Voldemort sur la peau pâle. Il ouvrit la chemise et la laissa tomber au sol, faisant glisser sa baguette sur les griffures et autres hématomes de Charlie.

Ce dernier sentait la douleur s'éloigner au fur et à mesure que son maître le soignait. Il rougit et détourna le regard lorsque Lucius monta ses poignets pour examiner les marques laissées par les liens. Il sursauta en sentant les lèvres douces du blond se poser brièvement sur la paume de sa main avant que le Mangemort ne reprennent ses soins.

Lucius finit de déshabiller le roux et fit courir sa baguette sur toutes les parcelles meurtries du corps de son Charlie, avec une tendresse et une attention qui n'était pas là la première fois qu'il avait effectué ces gestes. Une fois sa tâche terminée, il ne put s'empêcher de caresser la peau parsemée de taches de rousseur.

« Tu as encore mal quelque part ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

« Non, Maître, » répondit Charlie en relevant les yeux et les plongeant dans ceux couleur de glace.

« Bien, » souffla le blond avant de presser gentiment ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Puis il le rhabilla et lui ordonna d'aller se coucher. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa petite chambre et l'y enferma à clé, comme tous les soirs.

+++

Lucius était en train de travailler à son bureau, examinant les rapports des hommes sous ses ordres. Charlie, lui, se tenait debout, immobile, à côté de la fenêtre. Son regard errait sur les magnifiques jardins du Manoir, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Cela faisait quelque temps déjà qu'il avait commencé à mettre au point un plan d'évasion, un plan qui avait en plus l'avantage d'aider Harry à gagner la guerre. Car le rouquin avait rapidement compris quel était le dernier Horcruxe, et comment le détruire.

Mais Charlie ne voulait pas partir. Il se détestait pour cela, mais il ne voulait pas quitter Lucius Malefoy. Il ne voulait pas quitter son maître.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu le Mangemort se lever et s'approcher de lui, aussi sursauta-t-il lorsque des mains puissantes se posèrent sur ses épaules et que des lèvres chaudes se pressèrent dans son cou. Instinctivement, il bascula la tête en arrière, pour donner au blond un meilleur accès à sa gorge.

C'est alors que l'alarme retentit.

Charlie rouvrit les yeux et aperçut, loin au fond des jardins, l'Ordre du Phénix faire son entrée. Déjà, des Mangemorts sortaient des portes du Manoir et courraient à leur rencontre. Les sortilèges commençaient à fuser.

« Ça a commencé, » murmura Lucius à l'oreille de Charlie. « Regarde comme ils se battent, pleins d'espoir, et tout cela pour rien. Tu restes là, je dois aller lancer les attaques des dragonniers sur le Ministère et Poudlard. »

Le roux avait les yeux rivés sur la bataille derrière la vitre. Il reconnut Harry et Ron, crut voir le fils de Lucius un instant puis perdit le blond de vue, repéra Tonks, Lupin, Maugrey et tant d'autres. Puis il vit des élèves de Poudlards en grand nombre, dont certains devaient avoir à peine quinze ans, avec à leur tête une petite rousse qu'il reconnut aussitôt. L'idée que tous ces gens qu'il aimait et qui l'aimaient puissent risquer leur vie pour rien, alors que lui pouvait rendre leur sacrifice utile, voir leur sauver la vie, était plus forte que les sentiments étranges qui le liaient à son maître.

Alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, Charlie prit un bibelot sur la bibliothèque et frappa d'un grand coup l'arrière du crâne de Lucius. Horrifié par son propre geste, il jeta le bibelot au loin et vérifia que le blond était juste assommé. Une fois rassuré, il se saisit du Coupetout de Lucius et s'en servit pour arracher le collier répresseur de magie qui lui entourait le cou. Ignorant le sang qui coulait de la profonde entaille qu'il avait à présent dans le cou, il plaça le collier dans la main de son maître, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et murmura :

« Pardon. »

Puis, le Coupetout à la main, il fonça dans le couloir à la recherche du dernier Horcruxe.

+++

Tout était noir. Une douleur sourde lui vrillait l'arrière du crâne. Lucius se releva en grognant contre la pièce qui semblait danser devant lui. Puis il vit ce qu'il tenait dans la main. Le collier de Charlie, tranché, maculé de sang.

Le Mangemort se précipita à la fenêtre, persuadé que le roux avait rejoint la bataille. Il eut le choc de sa vie en apercevant à la place son propre fils se battant aux côtés de Potter. Ainsi Drago n'était pas mort ! Ainsi, Drago l'avait trahi... Mais où était Charlie ? Peu importait, le combat touchait à sa fin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait face au morveux. Tout le monde avait cessé de combattre et observait. L'issue du combat ne reposait que sur ce duel, le camp du perdant n'aurait plus aucun espoir et se rendrait à coup sûr. Le camp de Potter allait se rendre.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva lentement sa baguette, laissant volontairement le temps à son adversaire d'attaquer, ce qui ne manqua pas. Un jet de lumière verte quitta la baguette de Potter et heurta Voldemort de plein fouet. Celui-ci tomba net.

Lucius ne comprenait pas. Potter était vivant, les Mangemorts lâchaient leurs baguettes, se rendaient, Drago embrassait Potter, et Lucius ne comprenait pas. Le sort aurait dû ricocher. Voldemort était protégé par son dernier Horcruxes. Il baissa les yeux sur le collier serré dans son poing et jura.

Il s'élança dans le couloir et l'aperçut tout de suite, petite silhouette appuyée contre le mur, là-bas au loin. La distance lui semblait infinie. Lorsque enfin il atteignit, essoufflé, le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu, son cœur faillit manquer un battement. Charlie était assis contre le mur, en face d'un tableau déchiré qui représentait autrefois les quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard.. Il était couvert de bleus, du sang maculait son cou et sa chemise blanche, et on pouvait littéralement sentir sa force magique le quitter au fur et à mesure que sa vie faisait de même. La décharge magique provoquée par la destruction du Horcruxe combinée à la large entaille dans le cou du roux avait été fatale, et bientôt il serait trop tard.

Charlie leva les yeux vers lui.

« Pardon, Maître. Il le fallait. Pardon, » souffla-t-il.

Lucius se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de lui et serra la tête rousse dans ses bras, contre sa poitrine, murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Le souffle de Charlie se fit de plus en plus lent, puis disparu complètement. Une unique larme roula sur la joue du blond.

Voldemort était vaincu. Son fils l'avait trahi pour rejoindre le camp de Potter. Charlie était mort. La seule personne pour laquelle il ait jamais eut de l'affection. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le Coupetout qui gisait sur le sol. Il s'en saisit.

Le silence régnait dans le long couloir principal de l'aile Ouest du Manoir Malefoy. On ne retrouva les deux corps que le lendemain. Un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix qui inspectait le Manoir les découvrit enlacés sur le sol, comme un couple d'amoureux. Seul le sang autour d'eux démentait l'impression de douceur et de tranquillité qui émanait d'eux.

Fin


	7. Bonus : fin alternative

**Bonus : fin alternative**

Lucius était en train de travailler à son bureau, examinant les rapports des hommes sous ses ordres. Charlie, lui, se tenait debout, immobile, à côté de la fenêtre. Son regard errait sur les magnifiques jardins du Manoir, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Cela faisait quelque temps déjà qu'il avait commencé à mettre au point un plan d'évasion, un plan qui avait en plus l'avantage d'aider Harry à gagner la guerre. Car le rouquin avait rapidement compris quel était le dernier Horcruxe, et comment le détruire.

Mais Charlie ne voulait pas partir. Il se détestait pour cela, mais il ne voulait pas quitter Lucius Malefoy. Il ne voulait pas quitter son maître.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu le Mangemort se lever et s'approcher de lui, aussi sursauta-t-il lorsque des mains puissantes se posèrent sur ses épaules et que des lèvres chaudes se pressèrent dans son cou. Instinctivement, il bascula la tête en arrière, pour donner au blond un meilleur accès à sa gorge.

C'est alors que l'alarme retentit.

Charlie rouvrit les yeux et aperçut, loin au fond des jardins, l'Ordre du Phénix faire son entrée. Déjà, des Mangemorts sortaient des portes du Manoir et courraient à leur rencontre. Les sortilèges commençaient à fuser.

« Ça a commencé, » murmura Lucius à l'oreille de Charlie. « Regarde comme ils se battent, pleins d'espoir, et tout cela pour rien. Tu restes là, je dois aller lancer les attaques des dragonniers sur le Ministère et Poudlard. »

Le roux avait les yeux rivés sur la bataille derrière la vitre. Il reconnut Harry et Ron, crut voir le fils de Lucius un instant puis perdit le blond de vue, repéra Tonks, Lupin, Maugrey et tant d'autres. Puis il vit des élèves de Poudlards en grand nombre, dont certains devaient avoir à peine quinze ans, avec à leur tête une petite rousse qu'il reconnut aussitôt. L'idée que tous ces gens qu'il aimait et qui l'aimaient puissent risquer leur vie pour rien, alors que lui pouvait rendre leur sacrifice utile, voire leur sauver la vie, était atroce, Mais les sentiments étranges qui le liaient à son maître étaient tellement forts...

Charlie ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir tous ces gens qu'il connaissait se battre au péril de leurs vies. Il entendit la porte se refermer, mais aucun son de clé que l'on tourne dans la serrure. Son maître n'avait pas verrouillé la porte. Il pouvait encore agir, sauver ses frères, sa sœur, ses amis...

Il prit le Coupetout sur le bureau et le soupesa dans sa main. Il lui suffisait de l'utiliser pour se libérer de son collier anti-magie, ainsi que pour détruire le tableau des quatre fondateur situé dans le long couloir principal de l'aile Ouest, tableau qu'il avait deviné être le dernier Horcruxe. Ainsi, Harry pourrait tuer Voldemort, la guerre serait finie, ils auraient gagné... Et Lucius finirait au meilleur des cas sa vie à Azkaban.

Avec rage, il planta le Coupetout dans le bureau en marbre et retourna vers la fenêtre, observant la bataille. C'était bel et bien Drago Malefoy qui se battait au côté de Harry, qui le protégeait au péril de sa vie.

Soudain, une dizaine de dragons survolèrent la bataille dans un vrombissement d'air qui fit vibrer les murs du Manoir. Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes, l'un prenant la direction du Nord et l'autre celle du Sud-Ouest. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucius Malefoy rejoignit la bataille.

Mais le combat touchait à sa fin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait face au morveux. Tout le monde avait cessé de combattre et observait. L'issu du combat ne reposait que sur ce duel, le camp du perdant n'aurait plus aucun espoir et se rendrait à coup sûr. Le camp du Bien allait se rendre.  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva lentement sa baguette, laissant volontairement le temps à son adversaire d'attaquer, ce qui ne manqua pas. Un jet de lumière verte quitta la baguette de Harry, ricocha sur Voldemort et heurta Harry de plein fouet. Celui-ci tomba net.

Les membres de l'Ordre semblaient ne pas comprendre. Drago s'était jeté sur le corps sans vie du Survivant et semblait pleurer à chaudes larmes. Puis les Mangemorts levèrent leurs baguettes et les membre de l'Ordre se rendèrent. Charlie ferma violemment les rideaux, il ne voulait pas voir la suite, ne voulait rien savoir. Il avait condamné le monde sorcier à être dirigé par Voldemort, et ce pour Lucius. Pour son maître. Une unique larme coula sur sa joue, et il l'essuya d'un revers de manche. Désormais, il appartenait pleinement à Lucius Malefoy. Son esclave ad vitam eternam.

Fin


End file.
